Rodzina Połanieckich/III/I
Rodzina Połanieckich 44 Po tygodniu, gdy prawdopodobieństwo stało się pewnością, Połaniecki zwiastował nowinę Bigielom. Pani Bigielowa poleciała jeszcze tegoż dnia do Maryni, która rozpłakała się z radości w jej poczciwych ramionach. — Zdaje mi się — rzekła — że mnie teraz i Stach będzie więcej kochał? — Jak to więcej ? — spytała pani Bigielowa. — Chciałam powiedzieć: jeszcze więcej! — odrzekła Marynia. — A zresztą widzisz, mnie nigdy nie dosyć! — Miałby ze mną do czynienia, gdyby było nie dosyć! Tymczasem łzy oschły na słodkiej twarzy pani Połanieckiej — i pozostał tylko uśmiech. Po chwili złożyła ręce jak do pacierza i rzekła: — Ach, Boże, żeby tylko była córka, bo Stach sobie życzy córki! — A ty co byś wolała? — Ja bym... tylko nie mów tego Stachowi... ja bym wolała chłopca, ale niech będzie córka! Następnie zamyśliła się i spytała: — Na to jednak nie ma rady, prawda? — Nie — odpowiedziała śmiejąc się pani Bigielowa. — Na to jeszcze nie wynaleźli sposobu. Bigiel zaś ze swojej strony opowiadał nowinę każdemu, kogo napotkał, w biurze zaś rzekł przy Połanieckim, z pewnym namaszczeniem w głosie: — No, moi panowie, zdaje się, że Dom się powiększy o jednego wspólnika. Urzędnicy zwrócili na niego pytające spojrzenia, on zaś dodał: — Dzięki panu Połanieckiemu — i pani Połanieckiej. Wówczas wszyscy rzucili się do Połanieckiego z życzeniami, z wyjątkiem Zawiłowskiego, który pochyliwszy się nad biurkiem począł pilnie przeglądać kolumny cyfr — i dopiero po chwili, czując, że jego zachowanie się może zwrócić uwagę, odwrócił się ze zmienioną twarzą ku Połanieckiemu i uścisnąwszy mu rękę począł powtarzać: — Winszuję, winszuję... Po czym wydało mu się, że jest komiczny, że coś zapadło mu się na głowę, że mu jest czczo i bezbrzeżnie głupio i że cały świat jest bajecznie płaski. Najgorszym było jednak uczucie własnej komiczności; bo przecie rzecz była tak naturalna i łatwa do przewidzenia, że byłby ją zdolny przewidzieć nawet taki Kopowski. Tymczasem on, człowiek inteligentny, pisujący wiersze przyjmowane z zapałem, uświadamiający wszystko, co się wokół dzieje, zapędził się w takie złudzenia, iż mu się teraz zdawało, że w niego piorun trząsł. Co za upokarzająca śmieszność! Ale on poznał Marynię jako panią Połaniecką i mimowolnie wyobraził sobie, że ona zawsze była panią Połaniecką, że będzie nią na przyszłość, jak jest w teraźniejszości, i wprost nie przyszło mu do głowy, że mogły nadejść jakieś zmiany. I oto zobaczywszy kiedyś liliowe tony na jej twarzy, nazwał ją sobie Lilią i pisywał do niej liliowe wiersze. A teraz ten utrapiony zmysł, który do każdej przykrości dorzuca jeszcze drwiny, szeptał mu do ucha: „A dobra lilia!..." I Zawiłowski czuł się coraz bardziej zgnieciony i coraz bardziej śmieszny. On pisał wiersze, a Połaniecki ich nie pisał. W tym zestawieniu była zarazem i gryząca gorycz, i coś błazeńskiego; Zawiłowski zaś pił z tego kielicha pełnymi ustami, umyślnie tak, by nie uronić jednej kropli. Gdyby jego uczucia były się wydały, gdyby je był wyznał Maryni, gdyby go odepchnęła była z największą pogardą, a Połaniecki zrzucił ze schodów — byłoby jeszcze w tym coś zakrawającego na dramat. Ale takie zakończenie — „takie płaskie!..." Miał on naturę odczuwającą wszystko dziesięć razy silniej niż zwykłe natury ludzkie, więc położenie wydało mu się wprost nie do wytrzymania, a te godziny biurowe, które musiał jeszcze przesiedzieć — męką. Uczucie jego dla Maryni nie tkwiło głęboko w sercu, ale zajęło całkowicie jego wyobraźnię, teraz zaś rzeczywistość uderzyła go nielitościwie dłonią po głowie, uderzenie zaś wydało mu się nie tylko bolesne i grubiańskie, ale zarazem szydercze. Przychodziła mu do głowy desperacka myśl: wziąć kapelusz, wyjść i nie wrócić więcej. Na szczęście, nadeszła zwykła godzina zakończenia pracy — i wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić. Zawiłowski idąc przez korytarz, w którym przy wieszadłach było lustro, i ujrzawszy swą długą postać i wystającą brodę, powiedział sobie: „Tak wygląda błazen!" Tegoż dnia nie poszedł jak zwykle na obiad z drugim buchalterem, Poźniakowskim. Rad by był uciec nawet sam przed sobą. Tymczasem zamknął się w domu i z przesadą prawdziwego artysty potęgował do niemożliwych granic swoje nieszczęście i swoją śmieszność. Po kilku dniach jednak uspokoił się, czul tylko jakąś dziwną pustkę w sercu, tak zupełnie, jakby ono było mieszkaniem, z którego się ktoś wyprowadził. U Połanieckich nie pokazał się przez dwa tygodnie, ale po upływie tego czasu zobaczył Marynię na letnim mieszkaniu u Bigielów i zdumiał się. Wydała mu się prawie brzydka. Nie było to zupełnie jego uprzedzenie, albowiem jakkolwiek w postaci jej trudno było jeszcze dopatrzyć różnicy, zmieniła się jednak mocno. Usta miała nabrzmiałe, wyrzuty na czole i straciła świeżość cery. Była przy tym spokojna, ale nieco smutna, tak jakby spotkał ją jaki zawód. Zawiłowskiego, który w istocie rzeczy miał dobre serce, wzruszyła ta jej brzydota. Poprzednio zdawało mu się, że nią pogardza. Teraz wydało mu się to głupie. Zresztą zmieniła się tylko jej twarz, nie dobroć ani życzliwość. Owszem, czując się teraz zabezpieczoną od zbytniego z jego strony zachwytu, okazywała mu więcej serdeczności niż dawniej. Wypytywała go z wielkim zajęciem o pannę Castelli i gdy spostrzegła, że jest to przedmiot, o którym i on chętnie już rozmawia, poczęła się uśmiechać dawnym, pełnym niewypowiedzianej słodyczy uśmiechem i rzekła prawie wesoło: — Dobrze, dobrze! Tam się dziwią, że pan znów dawno nie był — i wie pan, co mi mówiła i Anetka, i pani Broniczowa? Mówiły mi... Ale tu przerwała i po chwili: — Nie — tego nie mogę głośno powiedzieć. Pójdziemy trochę do ogrodu... I podniosła się, ale nie dość uważnie, tak że potknąwszy się na pierwszym kroku omal nie upadła. — Uważaj! — zawołał z niecierpliwością Połaniecki. A ona poczęła spoglądać na niego prawie ze strachem i pokorą — i zaczerwieniwszy się odrzekła: — Stachu, to niechcący, jak ciebie kocham!... — Pan także niech jej nie przestrasza! — rzekła z żywością pani Bigielowa. Było bowiem tak widocznym, że Połanieckiemu chodziło w tej chwili więcej o przyszłe dziecko niż o Marynię, że nawet Zawiłowski to zrozumiał. Co do Maryni, było jej to wiadome nie od dzisiejszego dnia. Przeszła z tego powodu przez całą walkę duchową z sobą, o której na razie nie mówiła nikomu, a walka ta była tym trudniejsza, im bardziej stan jej zdrowia wyradzał rozdrażnienie, niepokój i skłonność do posępnych myśli. Przeszła przez ciężkie chwile, zanim powiedziała sobie, że tak musi być, jak jest. Połaniecki byłby wprost zdumiony, gdyby mu ktoś powiedział, że nie kocha, a zwłaszcza że nie ocenia żony tak, jak powinien. Kochał ją po swojemu, a zarazem sądził, że jeśli kiedy, to teraz im obojgu powinno przede wszystkim chodzić o dziecko. Będąc z natury żywym i porywczym posuwał chwilami tę troskliwość za daleko, ale nie poczytywał sobie tego za grzech. Nad tym, co się może dziać w duszy Maryni, nawet się nie zastanawiał. Zdawało mu się, że między innymi jej obowiązkami jednym z pierwszych jest obowiązek dostarczania mu dzieci, że zatem prostą jest rzeczą, iż go spełnia. Był jej za to wdzięczny i wyobrażał sobie, że będąc troskliwym o dziecko jest tym samym troskliwy i o nią, i tak troskliwy, jak mało który mąż. Gdyby był uznał za stosowne wezwać się do obrachunku co do postępowania z żoną, uważałby również, że jest rzeczą zupełnie naturalną, iż jej urok czysto kobiecy pociąga go teraz mniej niż przedtem. Z każdym dniem stawała się brzydsza i chwilami raziła jego zmysł estetyczny, on zaś mniemał, że ukrywając to przed nią i starając się jej okazać współczucie, jest tak delikatnym, jak tylko mężczyzna dla kobiety być może. Ona zaś miała wrażenie, że ta nadzieja, na którą najbardziej liczyła, zawiodła ją; czuła, że schodzi na drugi plan, że będzie schodziła coraz bardziej. I mimo całego uczucia dla męża, mimo skarbów tkliwości, które już zbierały się w niej dla przyszłego dziecka, w pierwszej chwili ogarnął jej duszę bunt i żal. Ale trwało to niedługo. Poczęła z tym walczyć i zmogła się. Powiedziała sobie, że tu nie ma niczyjej winy, że takie jest życie i że to wypada z naturalnego porządku rzeczy, który znów jest wynikiem woli bożej. Potem zaczęła sama siebie oskarżać o egoizm i kruszyć się pod ciężarem tej myśli. Czy ona ma prawo myśleć o sobie, nie o Stachu i nie o przyszłym dziecku? Co może Stachowi zarzucić? Co w tym dziwnego, że on, który nawet cudze dzieci tak kochał, ma duszę zajętą teraz przede wszystkim swoim, że mu serce naprzód do niego bije? Czy nie ma w tym obrazy boskiej, że ona pozwala sobie dochodzić przede wszystkim jakichś swoich praw, jakiegoś swego szczęścia, ona, która tyle zawiniła? Kto ona jest i co ma za prawo do jakiegoś wyjątkowego losu? I gotowa była bić się w piersi. Bunt przeszedł; zostało tylko gdzieś, na samym dnie serca, trochę żalu, że życie takie dziwne i że każde nowe uczucie zamiast potęgować dawniejsze odsuwa je w głąb... Ale gdy ten żal cisnął się jej z serca do oczu pod postacią łez lub poczynał drżeć na ustach, już mu nie pozwalała i na takie ujście. „Cicho mi zaraz! — mówiła sobie w duszy — tak jest, tak będzie i tak trzeba, bo takie jest życie i taka wola boska, z którą musisz się zgodzić." I wreszcie zgodziła się. Powoli odzyskała nawet spokój nie zdając sobie sprawy, że podkładem jego jest rezygnacja i smutek. Był to zresztą smutek, który się uśmiecha. Jako młodej kobietce było jej także chwilami przykro, gdy w oczach męża lub nawet kogoś obcego wyczytywała nagle wyraźnie: „Ach, jakeś ty zbrzydła!" Ale że pani Bigielowa zapewniła ją, że „potem" będzie jeszcze ładniejsza, więc odpowiadała im w duszy: „Poczekajcie!" — i to była jej pociecha. Odpowiedziała też coś podobnego i Zawiłowskiemu. Była zarazem rada i nierada z wrażenia, jakie na nim uczyniła, gdyż jeśli z jednej strony cierpiała na tym trochę jej miłość własna, z drugiej czuła się zupełnie zabezpieczona i mogła z nim swobodnie rozmawiać. Chciała zaś pomówić, i to zupełnie poważnie, albowiem przed kilkoma dniami pani Aneta Osnowska powiedziała jej wprost, że „Kolumienka" po uszy zakochana i że Zawiłowski ma wszelkie przed sobą widoki. Ją zaś zaniepokoiło cokolwiek to kucie żelaza na gorąco. Nie umiała sobie zdać sprawy, dlaczego tak jest, nawet biorąc w rachubę wrodzoną porywczość pani Anety. Dla Zawiłowskiego, który stał się niejako beniaminem obu domów, miała również, jak Bigielowie i Połaniecki, ogromnie wiele przyjaźni — a oprócz tego była mu wdzięczna, bądź co bądź bowiem poznał się na niej. Owóż rada by była mu dopomóc w tym, co zdawało się być dla niego wielkim losem, ale jednocześnie przychodziło jej na myśl: „A nuż to będzie dla niego źle?" Zlękła się trochę i odpowiedzialności, i swojej własnej poprzedniej polityki. Teraz więc chciała naprzód dowiedzieć się, co też on naprawdę myśli, po wtóre dać mu do zrozumienia, jak rzeczy stoją, a na koniec poradzić mu, by w danym razie sam dobrze patrzył i rozważał. — Tam się już dziwią, że pan dawno nie był — powtórzyła, gdy wyszli do ogrodu. Zawiłowski zaś spytał: — Co pani mówiła pani Osnowska? — Powiem panu tylko jedno, choć nie wiem, czy powinnam to powtarzać. Pani Osnowska mówiła mi, że... Ale nie! Naprzód muszę wiedzieć, czemu pan tak dawno u nich nie był? — Byłem niezdrów i miałem zmartwienie. Nie bywałem nigdzie. Nie mogłem! Pani sobie przerwała... — Tak, bo chciałam wiedzieć, czy się pan naprawdę nie pogniewał o co na te panie. Otóż pani Osnowska mówiła mi, że Lineta przypuszcza, że tak jest i że kilka razy widziała z tego powodu łzy w jej oczach. Zawiłowski zaczerwienił się, po czym na jego młodej wrażliwej twarzy odbiło się prawdziwe rozczulenie. — Ach, Boże! — odpowiedział—ja bym się miał gniewać i jeszcze na taką pannę Linetę! Czy ona może kogo obrazić? — Ja to powtarzam, co mi powiedziano, choć pani Osnowska jest tak żywa, że — nie śmiem ręczyć, czy wszystko, co ona mówi, jest ścisłe. Wiem, że nie kłamie — ale pan rozumie, że osoby bardzo żywe widzą czasem rzeczy jak przez powiększające szkło. Niech pan sam sprawdzi, jak to jest. Lineta wydaje mi się miła, bardzo niepospolita i bardzo dobra — ale niech pan sam sprawdzi. Pan ma tyle zmysłu obserwacyjnego. — Że jest dobra i niepospolita, to nie ma wątpliwości. Pamięta pani, jakem mówił, że one czynią mi wrażenie cudzoziemek, ale to nieprawda! Pani Osnowska — może! ale nie panna Lineta! A Marynia odrzekła: — Trzeba samemu patrzeć i patrzeć! Rozumie pan, że ja pana do niczego nie namawiam... Bałabym się nawet trochę Stacha, który nie lubi tych pań... Ale szczerze powiem, że jak usłyszałam o łzach Linetki, tak mnie to chwyciło za serce... Biedactwo!... — Nawet nie umiem pani powiedzieć, jak mnie wzrusza sama myśl o tym! — odpowiedział Zawiłowski. Dalszą jednak rozmowę przerwał Połaniecki, który zbliżywszy się rzekł: — Cóż? ciągle swaty! Te kobiety są jednak niepoprawne! Wiesz, Maryniu, co ci powiem? Że byłbym najszczęśliwszy, gdybyś się w takie rzeczy nie wdawała. Pani Połaniecka poczęła się tłumaczyć, lecz on zwróciwszy się do Zawiłowskiego rzekł: — Ja się tam w nic nie wdaję, ale wiem tylko, że nie mam do tych pań najmniejszego zaufania. Zawiłowski jednak powrócił do domu rozmarzony. Poruszyły się w nim wszystkie struny wyobraźni i poczęły dźwięczeć tak, że ochota do snu odleciała od niego zupełnie. Nie zapalił światła, by mu nic nie przeszkadzało grać na tych rozegranych strunach — i siedząc w blasku księżyca myślał, a raczej tworzył. Nie kochał się jeszcze, ale ogarniała go już wielka tkliwość, gdy myślał o pannie Castelli — i układał obrazy takie, jakby się już kochał. Widział ją tak wyraźnie, jakby stała przed nim; widział jej czarne oczy i złotawą głowę pochylającą się jak podcięty kwiat, aż — na jego piersi. I wydało mu się, że kładzie palce na skroniach tej głowy, że czuje jedwabne dotknięcie jej włosów i przechylając się nieco w tył patrzy, czy pieszczota nie osuszyła łez, a jej oczy śmieją się do niego jak niebo, jeszcze mokre po deszczu, ale już słoneczne... Potem wyobraźnia poczęła porywać jego zmysły. Wydało mu się, że jej wyznaje miłość, że ją przyciska do piersi i wyczuwa śpieszne bicie jej serca, że klęczy z głową na jej kolanach, od których przez jedwab bije ciepło na jego twarz. I począł naprawdę drżeć. Dotychczas była dla niego obrazem, teraz wyczuł ją po raz pierwszy jako kobietę. Nie było w nim ani jednej myśli, która by nie była przy niej — i zapamiętał się w niej tak, że stracił poczucie, gdzie jest i co się z nim dzieje. Jakiś ochrypły śpiew na ulicy zbudził go. Wówczas zapalił światło i począł myśleć trzeźwiej. Zdjął go teraz pewien niepokój, albowiem jedna rzecz wydała mu się niewątpliwą, mianowicie, że jeśli nie zaprzestanie bywać zupełnie u pani Broniczowej i u Osnowskich, to się zakocha w tamtej dziewczynie bez pamięci. „Trzeba więc wybrać!" — mówił sobie. I nazajutrz poszedł ją zobaczyć — bo począł tęsknić — a tejże jeszcze nocy próbował napisać wiersz pod tytułem Pajęczyna. Nie śmiał jednak pójść do pani Broniczowej, więc czekał aż do godziny, w której można było zastać wszystkich we wspólnym salonie na herbacie. Pani Osnowska przyjęła go z nadzwyczajną serdecznością i z wybuchami wesołego śmiechu, lecz on przywitawszy się począł patrzeć na twarz panny Castelli, i serce zabiło mu żywiej, gdy ujrzał, że bije z niej wielka i głęboka radość. — Wie pan, co ja myślałam? — zawołała ze zwykłą sobie żywością pani Aneta — nasza „Topólka" tak lubi brody u panów, że myślałam, że pan zapuszcza brodę i dlatego się nie pokazuje. „Topólka" zaś odrzekła: — Nie, nie! niech pan zostanie tak, jak pana poznałam. Lecz pan Osnowski otoczył wpół ramieniem Zawiłowskiego i rzekł z tą poufałością dobrze wychowanego człowieka, który umie postawić od razu stosunki na bliższej i serdeczniejszej stopie: — A, pochował nam się pan Ignaś, prawda? Ale ja mam na niego sposób: niech Linetka zacznie jego portret, to musi co dzień przychodzić. Pani Osnowska klasnęła w ręce: — Jaki ten Józio rozumny, to aż dziw! Jemu zaś rozpromieniła się cała twarz, że powiedział coś, co podobało się żonie, i począł powtarzać: — Prawda? co! Moja droga Anetko, prawda? — Ja już się przymawiałam — odpowiedziała miękkim głosem panna Castelli — ale bałam się naprzykrzać. — Kiedy tylko pani rozkaże — odpowiedział Zawiłowski. — Teraz dzień taki długi, to może o czwartej, po panu Kopowskim. Zresztą niezadługo już skończę tego nieznośnego pana. Kopowskiego. — Wie pan, co ona powiedziała o panu Kopowskim? — zaczęła pani Broniczowa. Lecz panna Castelli za nic nie pozwoliła jej powiedzieć, zresztą przeszkodził temu pan Pławicki, który właśnie w tej chwili nadszedł i rozbił towarzystwo. Pan Pławicki poznawszy panią Anetę u Maryni stracił dla niej głowę, do czego otwarcie się przyznawał, ona zaś kokietowała go, ku wielkiej swojej i innych uciesze, bez miłosierdzia. — Niech tatuś siada, tu koło mnie — rzekła — będzie nam przy sobie dobrze? — co? — Jak w niebie! jak w niebie! — odpowiedział pan Pławicki uderzając się raz po raz dłońmi po kolanach i wysuwając z zadowolenia koniec języka. Zawiłowski zaś przysiadł się do panny Castelli i rzekł: — Taki jestem szczęśliwy, że będę mógł tu co dzień przychodzić... Czy tylko naprawdę nie zajmę pani czasu? — Owszem, zajmie pan — odpowiedziała patrząc mu w oczy — ale zajmie pan tak, jak nikt inny zająć by nie potrafił. Ja naprawdę bałam się tylko naprzykszać — bo ja się pana boję. Teraz on zajrzał jej w głąb źrenic i odpowiedział z naciskiem: — Niech się mnie pani nie boi. Panna Lineta spuściła powieki, i nastała chwila dość kłopotliwego milczenia; po czym panienka spytała trochę przyciszonym głosem: — Czemu pan tak długo nie przychodził? On miał na języku odpowiedź: „To ja się boję", ale nie śmiał posunąć się tak daleko, więc odpowiedział: — Pisałem. — Wiersz? — Tak, pod tytułem: Pajęczyna. Jutro go przyniosę. Pamięta pani, co pani powiedziała, kiedym panią poznał? że chciałaby pani być pajęczyną. Jam to zapamiętał i od tej pory ciągle widziałem obraz takiej śnieżnej nitki, która buja po powietrzu. — Buja, ale nie o własnej sile — odpowiedziała panna Castelli — i nie może zalecieć wysoko, chyba... — Co? czemu pani nie kończy? — Chyba że się owinie koło skrzydeł jakiego wielkiego Latawca... To rzekłszy panna Lineta nagle wstała i odeszła, by pomóc panu Osnowskiemu, który w tej chwili otwierał okno. A Zawiłowski został sam — z mgłą na oczach. Zdawało mu się przy tym, że słyszy, jak mu tętna biją w skroniach. Oprzytomnił go dopiero miodowy głos pani Broniczowej. — Parę dni temu mówił mi stary pan Zawiłowski, że pan jego krewny, ale że pan u niego bywać nie chce, a on u pana nie może, bo ma pedogrę. Czemu pan u niego nie bywa? To taki miły i dystyngowany człowiek! Niech pan do niego pójdzie. Jemu to nawet przykro. Pójdzie pan? — Dobrze, pani, mogę pójść — odpowiedział Zawiłowski, który w tej chwili gotów był na wszystko się zgodzić. — Jaki pan musi być dobry i łatwy. Pozna pan tam swoją kuzynkę, pannę Helenę. Tylko niech się pan nie zakocha, bo to także bardzo dystyngowana panienka. — Nie, pani, nie ma niebezpieczeństwa — rzekł śmiejąc się Zawiłowski. — Mówią zresztą o niej, że ona się kochała w tym Płoszowskim, który to się zastrzelił, i że nosi wieczną żałobę w sercu. A kiedy pan do nich pójdzie? — Jutro, pojutrze. Kiedy się pani podoba. — Bo widzi pan, oni wyjeżdżają. Lato za pasem! Gdzie pan będzie w lecie? — Nie wiem, pani. A panie? Panna Castelli, która przez ten czas wróciła i siadła niedaleko, przerwała rozmowę z Osnowskim i dosłyszawszy zapytanie Zawiłowskiego odrzekła: — Nie mamy jeszcze projektu. — Wybierałyśmy się do Scheveningen — mówiła pani Broniczowa — ale z Linetką to tak trudno... I po chwili dodała ciszej: — Ona taka zawsze otoczona — takie ma szczęście do ludzi, że pan nie uwierzy! Choć dlaczego by pan nie miał uwierzyć? Dość na nią spojrzeć. Mój nieboszczyk mąż przepowiadał mi to jeszcze wówczas, gdy ona miała dwanaście lat: „Obaczysz — mówił — co to będzie za kłopot, jak ona dorośnie!" I jest kłopot, drogi panie, jest kłopot! Mój mąż dużo rzeczy naprzód przewidział... Ale! Czy ja mówiłam panu, że on był ostatnim z Rur... A tak! mówiłam! Dzieciśmy własnych nie mieli, bo pierwsze nie doszło, a on był czterdzieści lat starszy ode mnie — i później był mi raczej... ojcem. „Cóż mnie to może obchodzić!" — pomyślał Zawiłowski. Pani Broniczowa zaś mówiła dalej: — Mój nieboszczyk mąż zawsze bolał nad tym, że nie ma syna. To jest — był syn, ale przyszedł o połowę drogi za wcześnie... (Tu w głosie pani Broniczowej zadrgały łzy.) Trzymaliśmy go czas jakiś w spirytusie... Ach!! co to za smutne wspomnienia! Ile się mąż nacierpiał, że umrze ostatni z Rur... Mniejsza zresztą z tym! dość, że w końcu przywiązał się do Linetki, jak do rodzonej, i oczywiście to była najbliższa krewna — i co po nas zostanie, to będzie jej. Może i dlatego ją tak ludzie otaczają... Chociaż — nie! Ja im się nie dziwię. Żeby pan wiedział, co to jednak za męka i dla niej, i dla mnie! Dwa lata temu w Nizzy, jeden Portugalczyk, hrabia Jao Colimaçao, krewny Alkantarów, tak stracił głowę, że aż śmiech brał. Albo ten Grek zeszłego roku w Ostendzie!... Syn bankiera z Marsylii, milioner... Jakże to on się nazywał?... Linetko, jak to nazywał się ten Grek milioner — ten, co to wiesz? — Ciociu! — rzekła z widoczną niechęcią panna Lineta. Lecz ciocia była już w pełnym biegu jak pociąg puszczony całą siłą pary. — Aha! przypominam sobie — rzekła — Kanafaropulos, sekretarz ambasady francuskiej w Brukseli. Panna Lineta wstała i odeszła do pani Osnowskiej rozmawiającej przy głównym stole z panem Pławickim, ciocia zaś odprowadzając ją wzrokiem rzekła: — Gniewa się dziecko!... Ona ogromnie nie lubi, jak mówić o jej powodzeniach, a ja nie mogę wytrzymać. Pan mnie rozumie? Patrz pan, jaka ona wysoka! Tak mi wybujała!... Anetka nazywa ją czasem Kolumienką, a czasem Topólką — i prawdziwa z niej Topólka! Cóż dziwnego, że ją ludzkie oczy widzą! Nie wspominałam jeszcze o panu Ufińskim. To nasz wielki przyjaciel. Mój nieboszczyk mąż bardzo go lubił. Pan przecie musiał słyszeć o panu Ufińskim? To ten, co tak sławnie wycina sylwetki z papieru. Cały świat go zna. Nie wiem, na ilu dworach wycinał sylwetki, a ostatnim razem wycinał księcia Walii. Był także jeden Węgier... Pan Osnowski, który siedząc niedaleko bawił się ołóweczkiem przy breloku, to wysuwając go, to zasuwając na powrót, zniecierpliwił się wreszcie i rzekł: — Jeszcze ze dwóch takich, kochana ciociu, a będzie wieczorek kostiumowy. — Właśnie, właśnie! — odpowiedziała pani Broniczowa. — Jeśli o nich wspominam, to dlatego, że Linetka nie chciała ani słyszeć o żadnym. To taka szowinistka! Pan nie ma pojęcia, jaka z tego dziecka szowinistka! — Niechże jej Bóg da zdrowie — rzekł Zawiłowski. Po czym wstał i począł się żegnać. Na pożegnanie długo zatrzymał dłoń panny Linety, która zresztą odpowiedziała mu równie długim uściskiem. — Do jutra! — rzekł patrząc jej w oczy. — Do jutra... po panu Kopowskim. A nie zapomni pan o Pajęczynie?... — Nie, pani, nie zapomnę... nigdy — odpowiedział nieco wzruszonym głosem Zawiłowski. Wyszli razem z panem Pławickim, ale zaledwie znaleźli się na ulicy, gdy staruszek uderzył go z lekka w ramię i zatrzymawszy się rzekł: — Panie młodziku, czy pan wie, że ja wkrótce zostanę dziadkiem? — Wiem — odpowiedział Zawiłowski. — Tak! tak! — powtórzył z rozkosznym uśmiechem Pławicki — a mimo tego powiem panu tylko tyle: nie ma nad młode mężatki!!... I śmiejąc się począł go klepać raz po raz po ramieniu, po czym przyłożył końce palców do ust, pożegnał się i odszedł. Zawiłowskiego doszedł tylko z daleka jego trochę drżący głos: — Nie ma nad młode... Resztę zgłuszył turkot na ulicy.